


Starboard Crusade

by nvouix (ghostcoral)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Multi, Other, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcoral/pseuds/nvouix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their Exploratory Sciences Training Academy on a solitary planet is suddenly shut down amidst an unexpected disaster, Alfred and Matthew Jones-Williams decide to get to the bottom of the mysterious event. Approached by the star student of their class, Ivan Braginsky, the three reluctantly form a ragtag team to rebel against orders and conduct an exploratory mission of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starboard Boys

When my brother and I were young, we'd been the most well-known troublemakers on our side of the solar system.

Orbiting the sixth planet from the sun on a barren and crater-packed moon was the infamous docking station Ever Rest. Owned by some far off, posh and wealthy politician family, it had more or less been left to its own devices since it’s completion. As such, it had become a home only for those who fought for their living: people unafraid to dip their toes in seedy affairs and make deals with undesirables. Despite its underlying ruthlessness, it wasn't too bad of a place. If you ignored the thought of who you were dealing with and where their products may have come from, you could find the finest spacecraft supplies and ready-for-hire mechanics within the near galaxy. 

Yet, it wasn't it’s troublesome inhabitants and questionable shops that it was known for - Ever Rest, beside its original purpose for providing a place to dock and relax for wanderers and travelers, had somehow managed to harbor a place such as the Starboard House.

Lively, embellished and raucous, men and women looking for a wild escape traveled across seas of stars to reach its red painted doors. Politicians, artists, wealthy born and haughty scientists - the Starboard House enticed them all with its promises of grandeur. What did the booming establishment offer? Gambling, drinking, live entertainment, exotic entertainment, anything the lustful heart could wish for. And not only did it offer all of this and more, but it just so happened to be the best in the business.

What did that have anything to do with my young brother and I?

Like I said, we had a knack, a natural talent, for causing trouble and slipping out of it with a hairbreadth to spare. When it came to school, I happened to be worse than my twin - he at least gave a damn, studied what he could and easily positioned himself at the top of our class pyramid. He was a true prodigy, they said, although my clever brother never did like to agree. Me? I guess you could say I never wanted to focus - sure, I understood. Sure, I could follow with the class and take a few easy steps ahead of them, too. But the structure of it all bored me. I was a kid who wanted adventure, wanted impossible quests and nonstop action! So, living around a place like the Starboard House, you have to understand that I just couldn't stay away.

I had already earned myself the title of “wild child” - I would escape from school as often as I could, slipping through the hallways when no one but the easily rewirable AI sentinels were around (they were ancient things, probably left over from the days of the O.E.P.P.). And then I'd sneak into the crowds that migrated quickly and constantly to and from the central hub of the station. By this point, I was always sure my brother had followed me. Trustworthy, quick-thinking and nagging Matthew. First, he'd have to give me the usual lecture on rash thinking and irresponsibility, and then he'd resign himself to following along with my recklessness. 

Together, we'd mapped the entirety of the massive station with our own eyes, from the hundreds of shabby apartment cells to every gleaming craft that entered and exited the port. We'd scaled the perimeters of the structure time and time again, Mattie naming the wires that ran beneath the service platforms we ran across, and naming the panels of circuitry sitting over our heads as we raced each other. We'd found our way through the endless garages of the mechanics and pilots, through the ramshackle pop up market that appeared every day as we welcomed new ships and crafts, and through the back alleys and crevices between long standing establishments. And of course, we snuck our way into the Starboard House, our thereby favourite haunt.

We really gave the staff a run for their money. No matter how hard they tried, my brother and I always managed to stay one step ahead of their efforts. I was boisterous, reckless and unstoppable - the tricky little snake that no one could ignore. I didn't try to hide. I bound through the place with my hands on my hips and my blue eyes sparkling. Everyone knew my smile, the wide mouthed and toothy heartthrob grin the wives and dancers fawned over. And they knew my laugh, obnoxious and mocking, followed by the frantic feet of bouncers and security. 

Mattie was the complete opposite, content to follow the crowds in quiet and slip into the shadows, unseen and unheard as he listened to the most private of conversations. He had a real talent for not being noticed, and he used it to learn all he could. He was practical, logical, and just so damn clever. Even when he, too, was finally caught by the careful eye of a black clad man, he managed to race away just before realization set in, usually coming to my calm and calculated rescue.

It was an early day in the Starboard House when we met him. 

Well, we certainly hadn't only talked to one man ever during our time at the House, but he was the one that really struck us. 

It had been during a slow period, early enough in the time slot that the usual crowd hadn't yet woken from their dead sleeps and the drunkards were numbered. Mattie and I decided to stick by each other’s side that day, tucked away into a plush booth in a dark area that wasn't monitored during the current hour. I had swiped a deck of cards (fully meaning to return them, of course. Who do you think I am?) and handed them to my brother, who proceeded to deal them mighty swiftly for a fourteen year old. I couldn't tell you if he had noticed or not, but I was so caught up in my ego fluffing that I hadn't heard his footsteps until he was on top of us.

He was a pilot of sorts, by the looks of it. Young, definitely, and at least a touch intoxicated. Mattie and I positioned ourselves to run, eyes narrowed and card game forgotten. But for a while, he just stared. Bright green eyes sizing up (or down, really) the twins in front of him, squinting at the blond of our hair and the roundness of our faces. I remember staring at the way his hair stuck out in all sorts of directions, tousled and spiked, and his most obvious feature-

“What d’you want, bushy brows?” I asked, widest grin on my face and feet ready to move. Mattie shot me a look from his side of the table before returning his gaze to the man.

The man apparently had the entirety of his weight in blood rush to his cheeks. Offended and raring, he slammed a single fist on the trouble, and pointed an accusing finger at me. 

“Listen here, brat! The name-” he paused to make an awful expression, swallowing roughly before beginning again, “The name is Arthur Kirkland!” 

I'll never forget his name.

He was drunk, and must have had his honor previously questioned, because the man who probably approached my brother and I to ask why the hell we were at a place like the Starboard House began to spout off endless recounts of daring missions. He told stories of traveling across the entirety of the solar system, narrowly passing through the asteroid storm of Garria, bravely dipping into the “impenetrable” storm clouds of A’valon - his stories continued for hours, the man completely oblivious to the the passing time and the crowds gradually filling the House. 

But for once, I didn't care how long I had sat there and simply listened for. I was entranced, intoxicated myself by the thoughts of doing just as he had done, by the thoughts of exploring and discovering and becoming something incredible. I don't know if Mattie would admit it, but behind his cast away gaze and his fingers tapping along the edge of the table, I'm sure his pale eyes sparkled with just the same excitement as mine.

Eventually, the man stumbled away, shouting and threatening whatever other voice had called to him after however long of having left him alone. Mattie and I jolted out of our fantasies and rushed away, feet racing quickly from the familiar shouts and calls of flustered adults. 

But the meeting with Arthur Kirkland, Exploratory Agent of the Intergalactic Strategic and Exploratory Missions Academy, never left our minds. 

We became “well behaved wild cards” after that.  
School became an entirely different world. Though Matthew had always done exceptionally well, he surpassed the expectations of his teachers when he put his all into attending class, into studying, into earning extra marks and taking on classes above his level.

And there was me. Previous child delinquent, remedial classes and a grade behind where he should have been, suddenly taking my education by storm. My complete turn around sent such a shock wave throughout the school faculty, I was almost expelled on the grounds that I had to have been cheating. It was ruled instead that I had always had the potential to excel as my brother had - I'd just never had a reason to. 

Now, I dreamed of becoming a student at I.S.E.M.A. I pasted fake stars and planets on my bedroom ceiling, laid beside my twin at night and dreamt of the day I'd discover what no one ever had before. 

When it was finally time for Mattie and I to send off our applications to the first ranked Exploratory Sciences Academy in the near galaxy, we were seventeen, standing side by side as promising contenders with impossible entrance exam scores and astounding letters of recommendation from not only the first chair of our shabby school but from the wealthy owner of the Ever Rest itself. 

A few months later, Alfred F. and Matthew Jones-Williams were accepted as First Year I.S.E.M.A. students.


	2. Mundane Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew haven't a reason to expect anything to change - they're still dominating classes, whining about them as well, and living life at the Academy as usual. And also, as per usual, Alfred just can't catch a break at the Cafeteria.

The craft was near silent, save for the methodical beeping of the oxygen systems in the far right corner. Darkness enveloped the cramped, single inhabitant cabin, the only light emanating from the simple control board and the swirling masses of the cosmos beyond the glass surveyor panel. The cabin was almost completely swallowed by the size of the Pilot’s Chair, it’s inhabitant tapping away at the projected screen in front of him, the glow of its figures reflecting on his hair and perched glasses in a soft green. He tapped furiously at the rectangular outlines just before the surveyor panel, each one focused on specific locations spread out far within the star patterns and cosmic matter outside. As he chose each one, the outlines enlarged and brought their subjects into focus, zooming in and listing all known information in rows of lettering beneath. The Pilot clicked his teeth, flicking away yet another wrong choice.

“Mattie!” He whined into the air, leaning heavily into his chair and throwing his head back. He rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses, feet brought up to rest precariously against the surveyor panel. “I can't find the fucking Rig’Ora Nebula. Are you sure you didn't chart me wrong?” 

A voice crackled throughout the cabin, scoffing at the comment in mock offense. “Are you sure you aren't just blind, Al?” Matthew teased. 

Alfred gave a hearty, fake laugh, dropping his arms to the sides of the chair and slumping. “I'm going to end up completely blind if I have to keep staring at this panel.”

“Well, let's hope you can find the Nebula then, eh?” Matthew’s chuckle glitched in the sound system, echoing awkwardly throughout the cabin. Alfred sighed, curling his fingers and jumping forward to the projected screen once again. 

“I really can't find this damn thing. How hard can it be to find a massive grouping of cosmic dust and sand in the middle of nowhere?” Alfred growled in frustration, swiping through another false choice on the screen.

“Apparently, very.” This time, even Matthew’s voice took on an exasperated tone. “Let me see if we're missing something.” The line clicked, the speaker momentarily disabled and the cabin falling again into eerie silence. 

That was the only unpleasantness that came along with floating in the emptiness of the eternal void - the quiet was deafening. Alfred often found himself tapping his foot against the floor of the cabin, if only to add even the slightest noise to his voyage. Although at the moment, he was moving more out of annoyance than anything else. 

The trip to his current location hadn't been any trouble at all, what with his brother’s Guidance. The trouble came when he had actually reached his destination. He'd been at it for at least a half hour now: searching the nearby cosmic plane for his final target, a Nebula far outside his craft’s reasonable reach. Yet the stellar nursery seemed to have a knack for hiding within plain sight. How? Alfred had no damn idea, but at this point, he wasn't sure what else to think. 

Matthew’s static voice returned over the speaker, “Al, big surprise,” he began in the most heavily sarcastic tongue Alfred had heard today. “It's another error in the book. We're ending the Sim.” 

Alfred blanked, fingers still poised in front of the screen, in the midst of enlarging yet another false choice. All this time, and evidently, he was never going to find the Nebula. He sank back into his seat with a loud comment, “You’re fuckig kidding me.” 

Harshly, he took the apparatus in hand that had been curved around his head (a device placed to make sure to cross from temple to temple and down to the nape of his neck) and tore it off, throwing it to the surface he knew from memory waited at his left side. Slowly, and with an angry effort put into blinking at least twice in a second, the simulation that had just been before him faded away. In its place came the familiar room that Alfred had been placed in, a small mock-up of a cabin room that contained only an immovable Pilot’s Chair, curved table for his belongings, non-functioning oxygen system and a useless old control board. The simulation apparatus that had just been on his head sat sadly on the edge of the table beside his small bag of notebooks. 

When his vision had completely cleared, he grabbed his worn bag from the table and slung it over his shoulder, heading quickly to the exit of the room. Beside the door, a speaker system waited, inlaid in the smooth white wall. Alfred punched the silver button that connected with the room upstairs - the room his brother had been guiding him from.

“Meet me down here?” He waited a moment for his brother to respond, the familiar crackle sounding before his voice followed.

“Yeah, you can help me report the error. Be down in a minute.” He clicked off the system, and Alfred made his way through the door.

The hall that he entered was short and quiet. Beside the door that he'd just exited were seven others - four for each wall but not one currently in use - and a dead end. Alfred set off in the only continuing direction, where this little hallway opened into a larger corridor. 

Eventually, marked by an archway of potted plants (odd ones at that), he found the stoic sets of elevator doors and waited beside the only one with glowing numbers ticking above. 

Alfred didn't have to wait long before the doors opened to reveal his brother, shoving a much heftier assortment of notebooks and textbooks into his bag then Alfred would ever bother carrying. He opted for the digital convenience - a tablet he could carry around and compile everything into (as if he took notes). When Matthew glanced up from his bag, eyes practically glaring from above the curved rims of his glasses and shrouded by the waves of his pale hair, Alfred gave an empathetic grin and stepped beside him. 

Matthew juggled his books and pressed the button for the lobby floor, the door closing quickly in response. 

“They're going to have to start paying you for fixing these books, Mattie.” Alfred joked, hands resting in the pockets of his tight fit uniform. His brother scowled.

“Either way, I'm about to start charging them for this - who lets them get away with publishing these textbooks when they can't even map out a target point for an Exploratory Simulation?” Matthew flung his hands through the air furiously, accentuating his point. 

“In their defense - we’re using Sims they never even meant to publish, Mattie.” Alfred flashed a wide and toothy smile, laughter in his eyes. “Can't complain when these were rushed just for us.” 

“Ha!” Matthew rolled his eyes. “They could have at least made sure not to fuck up the math.” He grunted as they came to a stop, shouldering his struggling bag and sighing. Alfred chuckled again and clapped a heavy hand onto his brothers back.

When the elevator doors opened, the two were quick to continue along, following the familiar path that lead them into the open space of the Simulation Building lobby. Beside the brothers, there weren't very many others around - most students had already ended their required courses and wouldn't have loitered, and staff weren't necessarily required in this building unless they decided to bring a class to a demonstration. The only other time a Professor would have been necessary was in the event the boys needed their time to be logged into the system manually - otherwise, they simply swiped their Clearance Cards through the pad next to the glass doors, and it was instantly recorded within the Buildings records that they had been there. 

Simple enough. The issue only came when someone, namely Alfred, forgot their Card. Thankfully, today was not one of those days, and Alfred shot back at its brother’s teasing mention of that fact as they left the building.

Not far away from the Sim Building was the Cafeteria - a space that was more so an adequate, ceramic brick-laid “park” littered with circular tables and chairs, and made to feel like the outdoors (though the fauna they had planted between the brick designs were all incredibly alien - Alfred’s favourite happened to be the bulbous orange trees, whose roots looked like dark purple veins poking through the bricks). It was the prime spot for socializing, eating, and occasionally studying. Alfred liked to use the Cafeteria for the former, rushing ahead to find the nearest familiar face and launch himself into conversation; Matthew enjoyed the latter, claiming the entirety of a table for his own and scattering his papers and books all about, writing up reports and complaints to the School Board. 

This day, as they marched up to the familiar area teasing and bickering as per usual, the two were waved over to an occupied table by a petite and young looking girl. Alfred smiled and waved back, rushing ahead of Matthew.

“Lili!” He shouted, ruffling her short hair with his hand as he sat beside her. She smiled and picked at the tousled strands, straightening them as she spoke. 

“Hi, Alfred, were you and Matthew at the Sim Building again?” Her voice was always soft, kind. She wasn't the usual type for a school like this - not stoic and caught up in studying, and not boisterous and cocky like many accused Alfred of being. Her bright eyes were always clear, a happy green, despite the self doubt she always seemed to struggle with.

“Logged in a few more useless hours, yeah.” Alfred admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. Matthew scoffed at this, pulling a chair from beside Alfred and dropping his bag onto the table.

“You're one to complain - we both know I'll be the one writing up the report.” Matthew grumbled and loaded the table with his things, Lili pulling her platter of food closer to herself to make way. Alfred grinned.

“But you're just so good at it, Mattie.” That comment earned him a dead look from his brother, and a pen between the eyes. 

Lili giggled, hand over her mouth to hide an apparent mouthful of whatever rehydrated mess the cafeteria happened to be serving. From behind her, another friend approached, a sour look on his face and a platter full of...Alfred wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

“Kiku,” the other met Alfred’s eyes, noticed his grimace as he stared at the platter he carried, “What the hell is that?” 

Kiku only blinked. “Hello, Alfred,” he turned to Matthew and gave a quick nod, “Matthew.” He chose his seat at their table, refusing to actually answer the question Alfred always asked of him. And Alfred only continued to stare, a sickly pallor bleeding across his cheeks the more he thought about what the hell could that glop have once been? What he wouldn't give for a good old fashioned burger, greasy and smothered in condiments, crisp greens and sautéed onions-

Alright, he'd actually cry if he kept thinking about that. Snapping back from his unfortunate daydreaming, he noticed the other three had already fallen into their usual talk. Matthew was half listening as he skimmed through his written logs, detailing his complaints in a compiled report, as Lili summarized how her classes had gone that day. Kiku would glance at Matthew’s work, squinting in veiled frustration when he found himself a little lost, and then opt to respond to Lili instead. Alfred decided to search out something acceptable to eat while they went on. 

“Be right back!” He jumped from his seat, catching Lili and Kiku wave a quick goodbye and almost missing his brothers grunt of acknowledgement. 

Not far from where they sat, within the center of the Cafeteria space, was a bit of a “restaurant”. It was a simple kitchen, really, where basic AI’s accepted any number of listed commands and would bring you the corresponding rehydrated platter or drink. The kitchen was surrounded by an almost-bar, or at the very least a sitting space you could wait at while the AI’s did their thing. Alfred slid up onto the nearest stool, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward with a whistle. Immediately, a bumbling spherical AI came coasting around the curve of the kitchen, stopping with a jolt in front of Alfred and extending a metal plate. The plate projected a menu, and under each offering was the specific command that the AI would understand.

Alfred held his head in his hands, fingers tapping at his cheeks as he looked over the sad options. Nothing sounded very great to be eating...all the same, every week. Simple main courses and their sloppy sides. The only listing that seemed remotely acceptable on this day’s menu was a sham of a-

Alfred jolted violently as an awful blaring sounded from above. Screeching, unbearable sounds echoed throughout the campus, ricocheting off of the many buildings and the empty spaces between. The AI that had been waiting for his command promptly shut down - its extended arm retreating and it's full spherical body disappearing behind the counter. Alfred almost jumped over the counter after it, leaning over with a grimace and shouting, “What the hell’s going on?” 

Red lights began to flash all around, bathing the pristine white of the Academy buildings and scenery, and bombarding every shocked and confused student in the area. Alfred looked to the sky - beyond the Artificial Atmosphere of the campus and to the surrounding protective field, the invisible dome-like structure that protected the humans that otherwise wouldn't survive on this ragged moon. The stars beyond, and the icey planet they orbited sat silent and unchanged, yet the blaring alarms and the flashing lights continued on. 

“Al!” Matthew shouted over the noise, approaching the kitchen counter with Lili following nervously. Alfred slid from his stool to meet his brother, hands half way over his ears.

“Mattie, what the hell is this?” he struggled to raise his voice above the alarms, leaning in close to his brother. Other students had began to leave their buildings, regardless of what classes or activities they had been currently engrossed in. They entered the Cafeteria and the surrounding spaces of the campus nervous, frightened, joining those who had already been eating or studying in close groups. Matthew opened his mouth to respond, when a crackling broke out over the sirens.

“Students of I.S.E.M.A.” The voice began, distorted and ragged over a sound system that bounced back and forth between the Main Hall and every other Academy building. It echoed from the insides of each building, from unseen speakers within the kitchen, and from the windows of the dorms in the distance. “Please remain calm. In the event of an emergency situation, we ask that each and every one of you return to your assigned dormitory rooms. I repeat, students of I.S.E.M.A.-”

The announcement faded into the background, Alfred’s attention focused on the pale face of his brother, searching for some kind of explanation. Matthew only shook his head, Lili reaching her hand from behind and grabbing hold of his shoulder, pleading for the group to return to their rooms. 

Her blonde hair flashed pink in the warning lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp - forgive the break between chapters, but I happened to return to an age-old Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome obsession and haven't taken a break to work on this fic.
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I know it wasn't very exciting (and I ended it awkwardly because I just wanted to get this published), but it's mostly setting the stage. The story will start to pick up after this.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions, they're always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for those who've already left comments below, I may not respond directly, but know that I've read them and really appreciate the support!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the beginning of my new - and first Ao3 - multi-chapter fic! I'll be honest, I have no idea how often or scheduled my updates will be, but I hope you'll continue this story with me. This fandom and this pair could use all of the love it can get. 
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome - especially suggestions or heads up for edits that should be made.
> 
> Until the next chapter!


End file.
